Understanding
by she's-writing-that
Summary: Formerly called "Sorry I Was Not There For You." Sora and Davis, now detectives for SVU have been assigned the most heartbreaking case of their lives. One of the digidestined is dead and TK's life has been going downhill even before it...!Sokeru!Daiora!AU
1. Rockstar?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, season 1 and 2 would be waaaaaaaaaay longer. Oh yeah, and I totally ripped the plot off of an episode of Law and Order: SVU.

Ages- 

Sora=24

TK=22

Davis=22

Anyone else, I'll explain on the way.

Oh yeah, Davis –may- be a little young for this job, but bear with me!

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sora Takenouchi rubbed her arm, which was still a little sore from the beating. She scowled at her partner-no, ex partner, who was led out of the interrogation room in handcuffs. _

_The lieutenant sighed and looked through the one way mirror. "I can't believe it, one our best detectives and he does something like this."_

"_Doesn't matter, chief," Sora muttered, "what he did was inexcusable, even though he was drunk."_

"_I can't believe the DA almost let him off with just a slap on the wrist, and the witnesses almost didn't tell." The lieutenant replied._

"_The world doesn't see black and white as much as we think," Sora said, sighing, "they only see green and blue."_

_The lieutenant thought over what Sora had just said, and nodded. Then he finally spoke up, "You'll be getting a new partner tomorrow morning, Takenouchi."_

_THE NEXT MORNING:_

_  
Sora sat on a chair in the lieutenant's office, one leg crossed over the other, waiting for the lieutenant and her new partner. _

_She was shocked when she saw the lieutenant walk in with a man who looked younger than she was, brown hair, and wearing goggles around his neck._

"_What am I supposed to do now, babysit this kid so he can go swimming?" Sora inquired, raising an eyebrow. Her new partner smirked. _

"_Now Takenouchi, be nice," The lieutenant answered, "he is one of the most promising detectives this station has to offer." _

_Sora grumbled, not believing what she was hearing. 'Most promising' was the lieutenant's cover up for the word, 'newbie.'_

_She stood up, extending her hand. "Takenouchi."  
  
The new detective grinned and shook it. "Motimoya."_

'_Wait a second,' Sora thought, her eyes widening a little bit. The hair, the goggles, it seemed all too familiar... "Davis?!"  
_

_Detective Motimoya blinked a little bit and it finally struck him. The red hair, the last name, those auburn eyes..._

"_Sora?!"_

"_I assume that you have read each other's resume?" The lieutenant asked, a little confused. The lieutenant got even more confused as Det. Takenouchi just grabbed Det. Motimoya in a bear hug, squeezing the air out of him._

"_Nice...to...see...you...too!" Davis said._

"_WOW! Davis, I'd NEVER expect to see you here!!" Sora said excitedly, still bear hugging him._

"_What the hell is going on?" The lieutenant asked. "We were...childhood...friends!" Davis replied, choking a little bit._

"..._This is going to get weird..." The lieutenant mumbled, shaking his head and walking out of the office._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sora Takenouchi sighed, pinning another photo onto the board. "I just don't get it..." she said, staring at the different photos of the different crime scenes. She stared at them long and hard, so focused on them that when her cell phone rang she nearly jumped out of her seats.

"Takenouchi, we have a situation over at 329 Brinneham Street, next to the Odaiba Elementary School," came a voice over the line.

"Okay lieutenant, I'll be there soon," Sora said, standing up to leave. She grabbed her coat and her car keys, heading to the car.

A few minutes later she arrived at the scene, the police tape making a barrier so that the crowd of onlookers wouldn't go in. Sora passed through the crowd and walked over to her partner, who was hunched over a body.

"Davis, what happened?" Sora asked, kneeling by him.

"John Smith, probably around our age... He was shot twice in the back. Slit in the throat... which was postmortem. Another man was found inside, shot once in the leg, but still breathing. He was taken to the hospital," Davis replied.

Postmortem means after death.

"How long has this guy been dead?"

"About an hour."

Sora nodded and looked at the body. He seemed so familiar, she couldn't quite place her hand on it. Davis scrunched up his nose at the smell and looked at Sora.

"Why'd they call SVU?" Sora inquired.

SVU means Special Victims Unit

"The other man was raped," Davis replied wearily, standing up and looking around. "What was this other guy's name?" Sora asked. "He was rushed over to the hospital so fast I didn't get to ask," Davis answered.

"Detectives," a police officer walked up to them, holding a plastic bag filled with weed.

"Hmm, let me guess," Davis said, looking at the bag, "the druggies got into the fight over the weed and it got ugly."

"Probably," the officer replied, looking at the corpse. "I've just come over to tell you the victim's identity was confirmed by an ID from inside the house. Matt Ishida, age twenty-four."

Sora's eyes widened and she took a step back, looking at the body again. This time she felt nauseous, and covered her mouth so that she wouldn't throw up.

"Something the matter, Detective?" the officer asked.

Davis was looking at the ground, shaking his head. "Matt... I always thought that he would grow up to be a famous singer..."

Sora turned around, tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Two years on the job, hundreds of crime scenes, and she hadn't cried through any of them.

Davis sighed, and looked at the officer who still had a questionable look on his face. "He--," Davis said, "...was a friend."

"Takeru," Sora spoke up. "Excuse me?" The officer asked. He was getting confused.

"The man shot in the arm, was he blonde also like him? Cerulean blue eyes?" She inquired, silently hoping that the answer was no.

"Yes, Detective."

Sora felt like she needed to throw up again. Davis felt like he just got punched in the stomach.

"Come on Sora, let's go visit him..."

The car ride to the hospital was an odd one. Sora couldn't believe what had happened back there. Matt was dead, and TK was shot and raped. She sighed, looking down at her lap. "Sometimes I hate this job."

Davis blinked a little bit, keeping one hand on the wheel while the other one reached over to pat Sora on the back. He kept his eyes on the road. "Don't worry Sora, even though it's too late for Matt... TK is still alive, and we'll do our best to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again to him."

"Nothing like this WILL EVER happen to Takeru again," Sora said angrily, pulling away from Davis and staring at the car handle. Davis sighed and put his other hand on the wheel.

'Damn it TK,' Davis thought, 'you were supposed to be better than me. You were supposed to have everything, the better family, the better athletic ability, the girl,' he paused, thinking about Kari, and continued, 'everything that you did and do was supposed to be better than me; and look what happened now.'

"Davis, watch it!" Sora screamed. Davis got so into his thinking that he didn't realize that he almost got struck a pedestrian on the sidewalk, but luckily Sora grabbed onto the wheel and swerved the car just in time.

"Assholes!" the person screamed out.

"Sorry!" Sora rolled down the window and yelled back. Davis mumbled and continued driving, more careful this time, until they got to the hospital.

"Yup, DNA confirms it. Takeru Takaishi, twenty two years old. His blood has significant traces of gamma hydroxybutyric acid." The doctor began.  
  
Davis drawled, "...GHB..."  
  
Sora paled, "The Date Rape Drug."  
  
The doctor shook her head in disdain and continued, "He can talk, but has to rest every once in a while."

Sora and Davis nodded. "Can we go see him?" Sora inquired. "Yes," the doctor replied, "he's over in room 89B."

While Davis and Sora walked through the hall, Davis whispered, "You know, Sora... I think that we shouldn't tell TK our real name." He took off his goggles and put them into his coat pocket.

"Why not?" Sora asked, continuing her walking.

"There are certain things you won't tell a friend..." Davis answered.

"...and those things you might be able to tell a stranger," Sora finished, arriving in front of the room.

"Are you ready?" Davis asked, reaching for the doorknob. "Yep," Sora replied. Davis turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Takaishi, I'm Detective uh, Gill," Davis said, flashing his badge for a quick second. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw his old friend. His blonde hair, so much more messy than it was nearly twelve years ago. His eyes, the eyes that once held that shimmer of hope, no longer held that shine. His skin was much more pale. He was so thin, and it was obvious to anyone that he hadn't had any sleep for a while.

"I'm Detective Onell," Sora said, flashing her badge for a quick second also, although, she was so nervous about speaking to him that she accidentally threw it to the floor. Davis shook his head as Sora scrambled to get it, but it had slid under a counter. Davis knelt down and reached under the counter, getting her badge back.

"Thanks Da-Gill," Sora said, putting her badge back into her pocket. She then grabbed a chair and sat next to TK, who was staring at the wall. "Hi... Takeru," Sora stammered out, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

TK pulled away harshly. Sora gulped and nearly started crying again. Davis walked over next to Sora and looked at TK.

"Mr. Takaishi, can you tell us what happened?" Davis inquired. The awkward silence seemed to last for hours, until Davis spoke up, "Mr. Takaishi?"

"I don't remember," came TK's reply. His voice was hoarse and cracked. "Well, what can you remember?" Davis asked, resisting the urge to bawl like a baby at his old friend/friendly rival's situation.

"I just... went over to visit Matt... and... someone grabbed me from behind. I can't remember anything... after that... It blurred out... and then...I woke up... I just saw Matt on the ground..." TK said unemotionally. He looked coldly at Sora and continued, "Then I called the police, and I think I fainted... When I woke up, I was here."

Davis took a seat and sat down. He knew TK was in emotional shock, such was the case for many other male rape survivors.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Sora said, receiving an icy glare from TK because she called him 'sweetie', "...Mr. Takaishi, we will do our best to find whoever did this to you, and put that person behind bars."

"Yeah, right... you policemen are so helpful..." TK said in a monotone voice, looking away from Sora.

"Mr. Takaishi, are you taking any special medication... or drugs?" Davis inquired, not believing that he was asking TK, probably one of the most healthful people he's grown up with.

"No."

"Out of all the cases I've done, this is the hardest," Sora said as soon as they left the room and closed the door.

"Detectives," the doctor said rushing up to them. "I forgot to mention to you earlier that there was also methylamphetamine and cocaine in his blood."

Davis muttered, "MDMA? What, so this rapist gave him Ecstasy, then the Date Rape Drug and cocaine just to make sure he wouldn't squeal?"  
  
The doctor shook her head. "No. The estimated time of the consummation of the Date Rape Drug was two hours ago. It seems that Ecstasy, Cocaine, and other unknown drugs have been in his system for a while."

"...He lied to us..." Sora murmured, standing there in shock. Davis looked at his partner, a blank look on his face. "We'll find out what happened, Sora. We'll find out why he's like this."


	2. Thoughts?

Hi again, I have written a new chapter, yay! Not...

A/N: I'm not good at descriptions so I did something else... You'll see as you go through the story. Oh yeah, and um this chapter is long so I apologize! =/

P.S., I am making two alternative endings. One sokeru and one daiora, so I'm going to take a vote in which chapter I will write first. After you put your review, skip a line and put your favorite color if you vote for sokeru. If you want me to write a daiora first, put your favorite movie. Thanks! ;D

Also, I am moving right now so the next chapter might take a while to write since I am moving. AND there's lots of cussing because they're all on PMS or something. Anyways, on to the disclaimer! Izzy, would you do the honor?

Izzy: When are you going to put me in the story?

Authoress: Uh, nevermind then...Digimon does not belong to me, and as I said in the beginning chapter-

Izzy: When are you going to put me in the story?!

Authoress: I totally ripped off an episode of Law & Order: SVU, so don't kill me!

Izzy: Grumbles.

Sora: Pops in. Sokeru and daiora?! Since when?!  
Authoress: Reviews are awesome, I guess? I don't really expect them but that would be cool if I had some.

Izzy and Sora: Hello?!

Authoress: ONTO THE STORY!

Izzy and Sora: STOP IGNORING US!

Sora walked into her office and looked around quickly before locking the door. She walked over to her desk which had a digital lock in each drawer. Putting on some rubber gloves that were on her desk, she punched in her code and opened one drawer. She then took out a folder which was labeled "Case 198284."

It was her notes from the Matt murder/TK attempted murder and rape case. She looked over through the notes.

_FACTS_

_Exhibit A: Yamato Ishida's body. _

_a) Blonde hair_

_b) Blue eyes_

_c) 5'9_

_d) Age 24_

_e) Shot twice in the back_

_f) Slit in the throat postmortem_

_g) New information/evidence pending_

_Crime Scene: Inside house_

_a) Blood stains on the ground from living room to dining room made by victim Yamato Ishida's shoes_

_b) Blood spatter on the walls in the dining room from gun (25 caliber)_

_c) Blood smears on the ground from dining room to outdoors made by victim Yamato Ishida's crawling outside_

_d) Skin cells and a strand of hair found on floor, unknown. Information pending_

_e) Three blood types confirmed on living room floor, one victim Yamato Ishida's, one second victim Takeru Takaishi, third unknown. Information pending_

_f) Room in array, indicating a struggle_

_g) New information/evidence pending_

_Crime Scene 2: Yard_

_a) Blood smears on grass from victim Yamato Ishida's shoes from floor mat to the middle of the yard._

_b) Victim Yamato Ishida collapsed and died on Monday, November 24th at around 8 A.M._

Sora sighed, shaking her head, skipping over some parts.

_Exhibit B: Victim 2 Takeru Takaishi_

_a) Brother of victim 1 Yamato Ishida_

_b) Blonde hair_

_c) Blue eyes_

_d) 5'8_

_e) Age 22_

_f) Shot once in the leg_

_g) Under the influence of MDMA, cocaine, and GHB_

_h) Semen on body unknown. Information pending_

_i) New information/evidence pending_

She shook her head and skipped the rest of her notes, because she had read it over and over already. Sora still couldn't believe that TK, the most likely to become a basketball player or something healthy of the sort would grow up to be a druggie, and get himself in a situation like this. Sora took out her pen and started scribbling on the empty spaces of the paper, under 'thoughts'. It was like her diary, no one ever read it, and it was filled with mostly thoughts about the case.

_THOUGHTS_

_I still am trying to get over the fact that Matt is dead. I should have kept in contact with him, and especially TK. He must be taking this really hard. Scratch that-He IS taking this really hard. He hasn't cooperated with any other detectives besides Davis and I, and he still doesn't know who we really are. I can't stand lying to him, but I guess I'm just doing what he did to us. Davis had been working hard on this case... and it's really sweet of him to do this since I haven't been working quite so well lately. I love him (as my friend and partner) so much for that, but what bothers me is that he hasn't cried or shown sadness about the case AT ALL. Doesn't this bother him as much as it bothers me? Sometimes I can't help but think that Davis is glad that TK's dead. After all, they had been rivals when they were preteens. That thought has been plaguing me since the beginning of the case...But then again, how would I know? I didn't spend as much time with them when they were that age as much as I spent time with Tai and Izzy. I should have spent more time with Matt, but he seemed so busy with the band that I didn't want to interfere. In fact, I don't remember spending much time with Matt at all. I just remember giving him cookies at a concert._

_Anyways, back to TK. I also found out is that he has a record! He has been arrested three times for possession of illegal drugs, and once for driving under the influence of alcohol. It's a whole different TK. I wonder what happened to him... but I WILL find out. I'm going to stop the bastard who did this before he tries to do it again, no matter how hard I have to work or how much shit I have to put out before I do._

As she continued writing, Davis slowly strolled past her office. He peeked through her small window and saw her frantically scribbling on a piece of paper. She was probably writing in that damn journal about the cases again. Sora did that too much, but hell, Davis did too. At the beginning of his job, the lieutenant had told all the detectives it would help them if they had a journal about the case...He said that it would help them continuously think about the case.

He had despised it for the next couple of cases, but he got used to it and started liking it. When he documented all the information of the cases and read it over, it just made him so pissed off at the offender that he worked double shifts to try and figure out what happened at the crime scene. Davis didn't know this, but everyone else did.

Davis sighed and continued on his way onto his office thinking about his partner. Lately, Sora's been a bit... off. She has been secluding herself in her room more, and locking the door, which she NEVER did before. He wondered if the case was literally driving her mental and asked himself if he should gather up the guts to ask the lieutenant if the case could be reassigned to some other detectives.

No. He couldn't. He wanted to solve this case himself, and he had to be strong in doing in. One of them had to hold their own during this case. Sora wasn't doing a very good job, at times he caught her sniffing or blowing her nose, or crying in her office (with the door locked of course). The other detectives figured it was female hormones or PMS but Davis knew better. The case WAS literally driving her insane, and he had just come to that conclusion.

He walked into his office and sat down on the chair behind the desk, taking out HIS case journal and flipping to the part where the case of Matt's murder and TK's attempted murder/rape. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and started writing also.

_THOUGHTS_

_I've gone through all the notes and I finally figured what to do. Wait until the DNA results come back! It's been two weeks and they haven't sent them yet. The traces of MDMA (Ecstasy) were pretty significant. There was a whole shit load, even before the attempted murder and rape. I wonder why TK would need that much ecstasy. Hasn't he heard of Viagra? Good thing his HIV/AIDS test came out negative. I was expecting the worst, while Sora, on the other hand, was expecting the best. She was thinking that someone had been forcing him to take that much MDMA, but I seriously doubt it. I could tell the moment I walked into that hospital wing that he was in trouble before that day. His eyes were so full of sadness and hopelessness. Whatever happened to the Boy of Hope, TK?_

_I've talked to him along with Sora for at least an hour every day. I also suspect that Sora has been going to talk to him without me, and the reason why I'm pointing this out is because it bothers me. Partners are here for you, and maybe I should remind that to her. I mean I love her as she is, she's my partner and friend, but this whole TK case has got her annoying the fucking crap out of me. She's more moody and insults me more than she usually does._

_Did that last entry feel bitchy or what? Am I turning into Sora now?! Ugh, well I guess that this case is bugging me more than anyone thinks. Well, I better go visit TK now. (Oh, and did I mention he's still in the hospital?) And maybe, just maybe, I'll call Kari..._

"Motimoya!" The lieutenant said, barging into Davis's room. "Yes, lieutenant?" Davis said, putting down his pen. "Why didn't you pick up the new evidence from the Bart Jensen case a week ago?" the lieutenant asked, anger in his voice.

'Sora was supposed to pick that up,' he thought. "Oh fuck! I forgot!" Davis said, scratching his head. "Sorry, sir, I'll be sure to pick that up later."

"You're too late Motimoya. That evidence was stolen, right out of the M.E's office yesterday," L.T. said. Davis paled. The TK/Matt case had been distracting him and Sora so much that he completely forgot about all the other cases they had on hold. "Isn't that evidence copied though, just in case?" Davis asked.

"Yes, but that's not the case Motimoya. The case is, whoever stole that file, now knows as much as we do, and that could be used to his or her advantage. And another thing, Motimoya. You have been slacking off on all the other cases, haven't been doing any other leads. You're slipping fast, and you better pick up the pace before your ass is out in the unemployment line," the lieutenant said, walking out of his office. Davis just stared at the door and sighed. He put away his notebook and started to walk over to Sora's office.

TK glared at the nurse who was setting his food in front of her. His leg still hurt like shit but at least he could walk, or so his doctor says. "Fuck this shit," he mumbled. The nurse glanced at him and bowed before exiting. "Stupid Americans are so stereotypical," TK muttered, looking down at his food. 'Crap, crap, oh look, crap of the day,' he thought bitterly.

He didn't feel hungry so he just started drinking one can of apple juice amongst ten cans of different flavored juice and soda that the doctor continued to bring in daily. It made TK pee a lot, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get that foul taste out of his mouth. The guy had made him put his penis in his mouth.

Holy fucking damn. 'If I wasn't so drugged,' TK thought angrily, continuing to gulp down the apple juice, 'I would have kicked that fucker's ass.' He crushed the can in his hand, but it pierced his skin and he started bleeding a little bit. Though, TK didn't care. His anger started building up and he tried to get up, almost knocking the food tray out of his lap, but stopped when he felt the excruciating pain surge back into his leg. He growled and threw his can at the wall, stopping the tears that welled up into his eyes.

TK reached under his pillow and took out a notebook and a pen that he hid in his pillowcase. That was the only place he could hide it. The nurse touches _everything_ except for his head. TK started writing on the notebook with the hand that still bled, getting a few drops on the paper.

_Fuck this shit! No one listens to me, so I might as well tell you, you stupid piece of paper. You don't interrupt me, or stare at me like some other people do, and you don't question me. You're the only thing that listens to me without saying anything, and right now what I have to say is that I need to get out of here. Maybe tomorrow. I haven't gotten high for a while. I can't stand it. I –have- to get high again. I –have- to see him again. I might as well take that fucking wheelchair in that damn closet and roll out of the hospital with it, since these people are doing a FANTASTIC job in finding out the person who fucking did this. The goddamn geekass bastards from this hospital have just been blabbing to me about my blood and how it has significant traces of blah, blah, blah in it. Isn't there some sort of fucking law that doesn't allow them to look at my blood? Fuck the law!_

_Speaking of fucking the law, did I mention that there's these two fucking detectives that keep visiting me? One has this really annoying face, his name's Detective Gill. He keeps on staring at me like he wants to fucking get together. I should tell him that I'm not gay. The other one seems like she could be the female Mr. Rogers. She has this red hair that reminds me of something from long ago, but I don't remember._

_Her name is Detective Onell. She keeps repeating that she can trust me and shit, but I know better. Detectives tell other detectives everything and then it turns into a trial. I know; I've been down that damn road, unlike brother dearest, Matt. This is all probably his fucking fault. He's the one who probably caused all this to fucking happen. He goes all up in my business and look where he ends up, DEAD. Fuck you brother! You should have stayed away!_

He stopped himself before he continued writing, not realizing how hateful he just sounded writing down about someone, the only person who tried to help him in that period of time. TK stuffed the notebook and pen back where they were before and buried his head in his hands. It was then, in this time, for the longest time, that he cried.


	3. Happenings?

HEY AGAIN SUCKERS! Jk. Um, well, this is the third installment of SIWNT. Yes, I know, two chapters in one day?! How amazing, huh?! Well, here's the disclaimer. OH AND REMEMBER TO VOTE! FAV COLOR IN YOUR REVIEW FOR SOKERU FIRST, FAV MOVIE IN YOUR REVIEW FOR DAIORA FIRST! ...On to the disclaimer! TK, you're up!

TK: No! You turned me into a drug addict!

Authoress: Oh, forget this.

Davis: Pops up I can do it!  
Authoress: Woo! Go ahead.

Davis: Ok, she doesn't own Digimon, and this fic is ripped off an episode of Law and Order: SVU. I'm a main character, if you didn't already know that. Whispers My role is bigger than TC's.

Authoress: Blink Err, you had me until you started whispering to the wall.

Davis: -Grins-

_EARLIER (This is set a week before chapter 2 was set)_

_Davis stared at TK long and hard. Then he did it. He blinked. "Damn!" Davis growled, slamming his fist onto the table. TK shook his head, and muttered. "I told you that you would lose." Davis narrowed his eyes and chuckled a little bit. "Well I guess you're right, Mr. Takaishi. But enough of this foolishness. It's time for the serious stuff."_

_Davis looked at Sora and she nodded, as if saying 'continue.' TK looked at Davis and had a suspicious look. "What, you want to have another staring contest and make bets this time?" TK asked. "No, Mr. Takaishi, I have to hate to ask you this but... have you been taking Ecstasy and cocaine long?" Davis inquired, standing up to get to another seat, eyes on him the whole time Davis already knew the answer, but he just HAD to hear it from TK. TK's look turned from okay to aggravated and he quickly sniped, "None of your fucking business."_

"_But it IS our business, Takeru," Sora said calmly. TK looked down at his lap angrily. He hated it when she called him 'Takeru'. Only one person in his life did that, and she was long gone._

"_So what if I did? Are you going to arrest me?" He asked sarcastically, looking at Davis. Davis looked down, seeing the fear in his eyes. "No, Mr. Takaishi. We just want to know why," the brown haired detective replied. A silence elapsed for about a minute. "Well then MAYBE," TK said smartly, continuing to stare at his lap. Something was wrong. "Did someone change my clothes while I was sleeping?" He asked suddenly._

_Sora blinked and leaned back a little bit. Most rape victims never want themselves touched after a rape, so then she said, "Don't worry Mr. Takaishi the clothes will be back after they wash them." TK looked up at her with a look that said 'That's not what I was worried about.' He then looked at Davis and said coolly, "Oh."_

"_What was the clothes thing about?" Davis asked Sora once they left the room and the door was shut tightly behind them. "Oh you know, Davis, rape victims don't want to be touched...so he probably felt like his space was invaded while he wasn't aware, such as his case," Sora replied. "Okay," Davis said, him and his partner continuing to walk. They stopped when a doctor rushed over to them, "Detectives!" she cried out frantically. "Yes, doctor?" Sora inquired, looking curious._

"_I found this in Takeru Takaishi's clothes pocket," the doctor said, pulling out something that looked like a long rotten carrot. Davis and Sora stared at the carrot for a while. "I think I better take this," Davis said after a long period of silence, taking the ugly piece of... carrot, and taking a handy plastic bag out of his pocket, putting the... thing in it. Sora and Davis didn't even need to send it in to get analyzed. They knew what it was... A human finger._

_PRESENT_

"I better not stay too long," Sora muttered to herself, going up to the counter. "I'm here to visit..."  
  
The nurse at the counter looked at Sora and smiled, "Good afternoon, Detective. You may visit Mr. Takaishi. He should be done eating by now." Sora nodded a thanks and walked over to his room. The carrot thing had been analyzed and it was indeed a human finger... but the odd thing was that the DNA was nearly the same as TK's. The finger belonged to a blood relative... a two year old blood relative. She gulped when she thought about the finger, and how TK might have killed someone else before and kept that finger as a trophy.

She opened the door slowly and looked around the room. TK was staring at the wall again and there was an empty can of apple juice on the floor. She calmly walked over to TK, smiling. "Good afternoon, Takeru," she said, taking her usual seat by the hospital bed. TK's cerulean blue eyes which were now red and puffy, looked at Sora. She looked shocked. 'Was he crying?' Sora thought.

"What do you want Onell," he said emotionlessly, continuing to stare at her. There was something different about him, Sora had thought. TK never had kept this long of an eye contact with anyone until now. "Oh sweetie, are you all right?" she asked fearfully. "Do I LOOK all right you dumb bitch?!" TK yelled out. Sora just stayed in her calm collective and stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry Takeru, I just thought..."

"You thought wrong," TK said coldly, breaking eye contact and looking down. Sora pat him on the back lovingly. "Mr. Takaishi, you can trust me..."

'There are THOSE WORDS again.' TK thought and murmured, "Nothing but words..."

"TK, please, tell me what's wrong," Sora said, putting her hand on his shoulder. TK pulled away from her and looked through the window, noticing that the world outside was dark, just like his life. "Go away," he said simply.

"Mr. Takaishi-" Sora began, but was interrupted. "GO AWAY!" he shouted, clenching his fist and resisting the urge to punch her. Sora backed away shaking her head. 'I'm so sorry, Takeru. I'm so sorry I lost contact with you. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you,' she thought, suddenly being overwhelmed with guilt. She walked backwards while keeping an eye on him slowly until she exited the hospital room. Keeping an eye on TK, who hadn't looked away from the window yet, Sora walked out of the door and closed it.

"Sora."

She stopped and turned around, to see her partner eyeing her wearily. "Here again?" He asked blankly. Sora looked down at the ground, nodding. "Yes. Why are you here?"

"Same reason you have been here... a lot," Davis replied. She looked up at him and blinked. "I'm just worried about him, that's all." He nodded and said, "You're worrying about him so much that you come during the nights to watch him sleep?"

Sora looked bewildered, as if asking 'How did you know?' Davis smirked. "Sora... it's obvious. You look so tired, like you haven't had any sleep. I don't remember the last time you ate, and being around you has never been so awkward since I had that crush on you before."

She shook her head, then took a double take. "What?! When?" Davis rolled his eyes. "When I was eleven. Anyways, don't change the subject." Sora's eyes narrowed and she brushed past him. "At least I'm worried, unlike some people."

Davis felt anger rise up in him and he grabbed her wrist before she was out of his reach. "What are you saying?" he asked. "Well what do you think," Sora replied bitterly, shaking her arm so that she was out of his grasp. She didn't know what had come over her for that split second but she couldn't stop it. "All YOU'VE been doing is working on the case night and day, which to others may look like you care about TK; but I know. All you're worried about is catching the guy so that you'll get on the lieutenant's good side. You know why, Davis. These past cases you've been screwing up and if it wasn't for me you'd be out of a job. I heard the lieutenant today. You don't give a crap about Matt, or TK for that matter. In fact, you're happy that he's like this. It finally means that you're better than him!" Sora yelled.

Davis had never been hit so hard in his life. Sora was supposed to be HIS friend, and friends are supposed to be supportive; so he replied with equal force. "As a matter of FACT, I DO care about Matt and TK. SOMEONE in this so called PARTNERSHIP has to keep it together since you're falling apart!" Davis yelled, "I'VE been taking the rap for YOUR SCREW UPS. This case is also impairing your judgment. You believe that TK is so innocent that you've completely ignored the fact that HE could have killed before, and possibly now! YOU'RE the one that's screwing up, Sora, and I have had your back all the way. Now you're saying that I am the one who doesn't care? Think again!" Davis shouted. The people in the hospital had long paused what they were doing to see what the hell they were arguing about.

Sora growled and stomped off in a different direction. It was time to have a talk with the lieutenant. She couldn't work with this novice anymore!

Davis grumbled watching her leave the hospital, giving a death glare to all who was staring at him. He shook his head to shake off all the thousands of thoughts that were racing in his head and opened the hospital door to TK's room. 'Good damn thing his room is soundproofed,' Davis thought, entering the room.

"Hello Mr. Takaishi," Davis said, walking into the hospital room. TK, who was still staring out the window, looked over at him. "Your partner was here a while ago. What, did you guys break up?" TK said nonchalantly.

"Something like that," Davis drawled, eyes looking around the room. He took a seat next to the hospital bed that was usually Sora's. "You know, Mr. Takaishi, we found it."

TK paled, slowly turning his head to look at him. "Found what?" he asked. "The finger, TK. The one that's related to you," Davis answered. He didn't feel like being sensitive anymore.

TK huffed a little and stared angrily at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit Takaishi!" Davis yelled, obviously still angry from the argument he had just had. "Who's finger is it?!"

TK continued to stare at Davis angrily until he broke the gaze and started sobbing into his hands. Davis's eyes widened. 'Oh shit, what did I do?' He asked himself. TK started saying some nonsense words, which had started out sounding like "I frnlay sir he for wurn ee gurt hit..."

"What, Mr. Takaishi?" Davis asked blinking.

"I only see his face when I get high..." TK said clearly. "Who's face?" Davis said, sinking into his chair.

"...His name... was..." the child of hope started, but stopped as the door creaked opened slightly. A man stood in the doorway, looking concerned. "Is this Takeru Takaishi's room?" He said. He looked about mid-thirties, and dressed himself up quite nicely. His hair was a sandy brown and his eyes were the brightest shade of blue. He had a quite muscular frame

"Yes," Detective Moyimoya said, looking at the man. "Who're you?" TK looked over at the man who stood at the doorway and suddenly had the overwhelming feeling of powerlessness. 'Those eyes...' He thought. "I'm just a good friend of his brother's," the man said, "Who are you?" Davis blinked and looked at TK, who had a frozen expression on his face. It was fear. "I'm also a friend of both of them..." Davis said, looking back at the man.

The man, who had a hand stuffed in his pocket, started to walked over slowly. "Oh, I see..." he said, closing the door behind him. "Are these rooms soundproofed?" he asked dumbly. Davis looked at him in suspicion. "Yes..." Motimoya replied.

"Oh... I see..." the man repeated, continuing to walk over. TK's eye started to twitch as the man continued to inch his way closer. The unknown man laughed and pulled his hand out of his pocket, which had a beer in it. He handed it to Davis. "Well, I thought that my buddy here would be in good enough shape for alcohol, but I guess not. He barely looks like he can get out of bed."

TK sneered and turned away, not wanting to look at him. 'Why is he so intimidating?' TK thought, looking down at the bed sheets. Davis smiled slightly and examined the beer, opening it. He looked around the rim of the opening, noticing a crusty white substance on it. Raising a brow, he looked back at the man who just stood on the bed next to TK. "Hey, do you want some?" Davis asked.

"No, it's all right, I'm driving home," The man replied. Davis shook his head. "Okay, fine then... If you'll excuse me, I have this weird habit of drinking and peeing at the same time." He got up and left, to go use the bathroom.

The man moved in closer to TK until he was right by him. TK clutched the cotton sheets nervously and continued staring at his lap.

Davis remerged from the bathroom with an empty beer bottle. The man saw him out of the corner of his eye and sneered when he saw the bottle. 'Not long before he passes out...' He thought. Just then, Davis staggered over, "Wow... that's some strong alco-..." he suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Mr. Gill?" TK said, hearing the thud and looking over at the side of the bed to see him.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid..." the man sneered.

&&

Cliffhanger... argh I suck...


	4. Products?

Hey all, this is Tanya again. :D I swear to God, I was looking for Daioras and Sokerus out there and there are like ZERO! FCFISDK! That SUCKS! Ah well, hopefully I'm starting something with this fanfic! SOOO, Davis, since you're the only one that wants to do it, DISCLAIMER TIME!

Davis: -Plops in munching on popcorn and reads the last chapter.- Hey, I got passed out and drunk!

Sora: -Walks in and steals Davis's popcorn.- Thanks Davis! –Wink.-

Davis: ...My popcorn! –Backs away when she winks.- ...I'm afraid.

TK: Even Davis and Sora think Daiora is weird.

Authoress: You just want it to end in Sokeru.

TK: I don't want it, although it WILL end in Sokeru. Remember your disclaimer from the last chapter?  
Authoress: ...Whatever... Davis, go do the disclaimer.

Davis: -Sobs- My popcorn... I can't go on!

Izzy: I'll do it if you PUT ME IN THE STORY.

Authoress: AGH! I CAN'T WORK WITH YOU PEOPLE ANYMORE. I don't own Digimon, and this fanfic is COPIED off an episode of Law and Order: SVU. D SOKERU AND DAIORA LIVE ON!

&&  
  
"Er, Mr. G-Gill?" TK stuttered, his eyes focused on the body of Davis. "We don't need Mr. Gill to have fun," The unknown man said, inching even closer to TK.

TK's palms were sweaty and he wiped it on the bed sheets. "Get the fuck away from me..." the blonde boy said, reaching for the 'Call nurse' button.

The man sneered, grabbing TK's arm and covering his mouth with the other. "Oh come on now Takeru, you liked it the first time, you'll like it now."

That was then at that moment he knew.

'IT'S HIM! HE'S THE ONE THAT KILLED MATT!' TK mentally screamed, fear obvious in his cerulean blue eyes. He struggled against him, but he was just too strong and TK was too weak. "HRMPH!" He tried screaming for help, except his voice was muffled.

"Hey kid, don't be trying any of that shit," the man said, starting to climb up on top of the bed. Soon he was on the bed, still holding onto TK's wrist, his knee pinning down TK's other arm, and his hand still clasped onto TK's mouth.

'He's going to do it again...' the blonde boy of hope thought, scared. 'He's going to do it again! NO! NOT AGAIN!!' TK struggled against him even stronger than he did before, but still to of no avail. He soon found himself only staring at the man who was about to rape him again. "We'll have fun like last time," the man sneered.

"Hey kid, don't be trying any of THAT shit."

The still unidentified rapist turned to the sound of the voice. His eyes widened as he saw 'Mr. Gill', the man who had seemingly passed out onto the ground, giving an icy glare, with the empty beer bottle still on the floor.

He was also holding up a gun at him. TK turned to look at the voice also and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest in relief when he saw Detective Gill pointing the gun his direction, a feeling that didn't actually make the heart feel relieved most of the times.

"Wait, what the hell is this?" He said, hand still covering TK's mouth. "Well, you're about to rape him AGAIN, and I'm about to shoot you. Again and again if you don't get off," Davis replied, smirking.

"You can't shoot me," The man said, slowly releasing both of TK's arms from his grasp.

"Oh yeah? This gun says something else." Davis continued to point the gun at the man in anger. He felt the need to pull the trigger right at this moment.... for Matt, for TK, and for Sora.

"I bet it's not even loaded."

"How much you want to bet? My paycheck doesn't come until next Friday, but we can make this economically reasonable for both of us."

The man growled, still not taking his eyes off of Davis. His hands slowly moved into his pockets.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Detective Motimoya commanded.

"Okay..." The man said. TK's eyes widened when he saw the light reflect off of something in the man's pocket. "Mr. Gill!" TK shouted, grabbing the nearest thing off the counter-a vase of flowers-and smashing it over the man's head.

Davis's first reaction was to back off as the man suddenly fell onto the ground with a thud. Although he had just started to get a nasty bruise from TK, he wasn't knocked out yet. He let out this Amazonian yell and grabbed the nearest thing, which was the chair.

He grabbed one of the legs and stood up, throwing it at Davis. The goggle wearing boy yelped, diving off to the side and hiding behind a table. He peeked from behind the table, holding his gun firmly with one hand.

The man growled and turned to face TK again. "I'll teach you not to do that again you little piece of shit," he threatened, reaching into his pocket again. "No!" TK said in horror, struggling to get up, but the scorching pain in his legs limited him to do so.

He heard a trigger click.

BANG! BANG! 

&& MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE &&

Sora looked around the office wearily. 'I'll show Davis who cares, I'll solve this case before he does.' Before Sora had gotten to the M.E's office she paid a visit to the lieutenant, and asked if she could be assigned to a new partner. The chief didn't ask questions (he figured that Davis was acting like her first partner) and said that she would be assigned a new one next week. She looked around for the usual M.E., who was Iyome Rodgers, but she wasn't around.

"Ah," Someone said, entering the room. Sora blinked seeing a red headed man enter, wearing a lab coat and goggles. "Hello, I'm the fill in for Iyome Rodgers, she's on maternity leave at the moment. You must be the detective from the Matt Ishida murder." He paused for a while, shaking his head sadly. "I've been the one that's been documenting the facts on the body, that's why it took so long, detective... Sorry, I don't know your name yet."

Sora nodded, "Yes, I'm the detective. Detective Takenouchi, and you are...?"

"Izumi."

"Wait, Izumi... Koushiro Izumi? Izzy Izumi? IZZY?" Sora said, jaw dropping. 'I can't believe that already this many digidestined are connected to this case!'

Izzy's brows furrowed, and he slapped his forehead. "Holy shit. Sora? I can't believe I couldn't tell. This is prodigious!" Sora smiled grimly, hearing the word that she hadn't heard for a while. Izzy smiled and went up to her, hugging her. Sora bit her lip and hugged him back. "I-Izzy... Izzy... about Matt..."

Izzy let her go slowly, shaking his head and walking up to the table where Matt's body laid. He pulled over the blanket slowly, still shaking his head. "Well, there are some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we took the DNA of some blood underneath Matt's fingernails, and the DNA from TK, and compared it to the DNA of some of the people that were connected with them."

Sora stared at the body. "And?"

"...And the blood matches with his travel agent, Brian S. Horney."

"I'm not even going to comment on his last name, but Izzy! That's not good news! That's GREAT NEWS!" Sora grinned, running up to him and giving him another hug. "Please don't tell me the bad news, please," she pleaded.

Izzy smiled, patting her on the back. "Don't worry, Sora, it's not really that important anyways." He glanced over at his old friend's body, and frowned. 'The bad news was just that I can't bring back the dead...'

&& ST. ANNE'S HOSPITAL &&

Sora nearly ran over another pedestrian as she sped to the hospital, the DNA results in the front seat next to her. 'Yes! This case it solved S-O-L-V-E-D!' she thought. The human finger case had new evidence pending, but she really didn't want to think about that right now. Sora swerved around the corner and beamed seeing the hospital so close.

She once again almost hit another person as she accelerated her car even faster until she got into the parking lot, skidding the car to a screeching halt once she parked it. She got out of her car, grabbing the DNA results while she was at it, and started walking inside hurriedly.

"Sora..."

Pausing, the red headed woman turned around to see Davis standing by the side of the hospital door. She stared at him for a while, tensing up a bit before relaxing.

"Davis! Look what I got! Solid proof of who the raper is!" Sora said excitedly, completely forgetting about the squabble they had earlier. She waved around the papers wildly.

Detective Motimoya shook his head, as he looked over inside of the hospital. "Look what I got. The raper." Sora slowly put down her arm and asked quietly, "What are you talking about?"

"He came back, Sora. I went into TK's room right after you left and the raper came back. He tried to knock me out with some kind of drug, but luckily I didn't buy it. Put all the shit he tried to knock me out with in a plastic bag."

"Oh my God."

"He tried to rape TK again... and... then I shot him. Twice. They're operating on him right now, but they doubt he's going to make it... and for some reason, I don't give a damn."

Sora let all this new information sink in and she backed up, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and she dropped the DNA results onto the ground, papers scattering all over the floor from the manila folder.

She should be happy. They-rather, Davis-had caught the raper; but Sora felt like crap now when she remembered all of the horrible things that she said to her partner earlier. "Where's TK?" she asked bluntly.

'That question had to come sooner or later,' Davis thought, and spoke up. "He's in his room with some nurses and doctors. Poor guy was pretty shaken up over the whole thing."

Sora nodded slowly, turning away from him. "Well then, I guess this case is solved," she said. 'This is our last case together, Davis; we've been pretty good partners but I don't know anymore,' Sora thought, looking down at the ground. 'Maybe it's for the best.'

Davis looked at Sora for a while, and nodded. "I guess it is."

&& END &&

Yep, that's it. I might write a sequel...

HAHA! JUST KIDDING. It's not over YET! Still have LOTS AND LOTS of chapters left. D Aren't you guys lucky?

Izzy: YAY!! I'M IN THE STORY!!


	5. Happy Ending?

Hi people, I am BACK from hiatus. –Groans come from audience-

...

Whatever. xD

Anyways, I realize that this isn't a very good mix of SVU and Digimon. SVU is a lot more focused on the crime, and this is more focused on their emotions about the case. Very un-Law and Order like; but if anyone has a problem with this, then just don't read.

&&

Sora looked up at the night sky for a little bit before turning around and walking into the hospital, to see how TK was doing. Davis watched his partner walk into the hospital and shook his head lightly. He rubbed at his temple and just stood by the door in complete silence. 'Sora...' he thought. Why did she give him this much of a headache? Davis didn't know.

Sora asked a nurse where TK was, and she pointed to a room. The detective nodded and walked into it. She braced herself for the worst once she got up to the door and slowly opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw about three or four nurses surrounding the blonde boy, who was sitting down on a chair and acting hysterical. "He-He KILLED HIM!" TK shouted, banging his fist on the counter next to the chair.

"Please calm DOWN, Mr. Takaishi!" The nurses said, trying to get a firm grasp on his hands. "No! You can't tell me what to do!" TK shouted, writhing away from them. "CALM DOWN MR. TAKAISHI!" They yelled again, firmly holding him down to the chair. TK kicked at one of them, hitting a male nurse in the sensitive area. He then froze, seeing the detective by the door. Sora stared at him sadly, frowning. "Detective Onell..." TK said softly, calming down a little bit. The nurses loosened their grip on him, except for the male nurse since he was a bit pissed off at the moment.

"TK..." Sora said, her bottom lip trembling. The silence that followed was eerie. TK suddenly broke out from the nurses' grasp, shoving Sora away from the door and running out of it. The detective stumbled only a little bit, but still was in shock nonetheless. "TK!" she yelled, opening the door and running after him.

'I've got to get away from here,' TK thought, looking around at the people. He was running; but not fast. The blonde man's eye twitched as he felt another twinge of pain coming from the leg in which he was shot. "Stop!" He heard the female detective yell.

'No, I can't, I can't,' he thought, struggling with his best effort to continue running. TK slowed down suddenly, panting as he leaned against the wall. "I can't do this anymore..." he said slowly, collapsing to the floor.

&& POLICE DEPARTMENT &&

Davis blinked a bit, trying to comprehend what the lieutenant was telling him. They were both in his office. "Wait, Sora said WHAT?" The lieutenant looked down at the ground. "Takenouchi said that she didn't want you as her partner anymore, and that the case was messing around with your own personal feelings."

The goggle wearing man's eyebrows furrowed, and he took a step back. 'She said the case was messing around with MY feelings?' he thought incredulously, looking down at the ground and then back at the lieutenant. "I told her that she would have a new partner by morning," the lieutenant said.

"Lieutenant!" Davis said, a little shocked. "She can get a new partner THAT easily?" The chief sighed heavily, sitting on the nearby desk. "Sora... has a way of... attracting bad people. She's had partners that have done horrible things to her. She's just a magnet for bad people... which is why she makes a good cop."

Davis shook his head fiercely. "You think _I_ would hurt Sora?! I love her! She's just pissed off at me because we had an argument!" he yelled, gritting his teeth. The lieutenant crossed his arms and looked down at the ground. "It's not only that, Motimoya..."

"There's MORE?" he asked, groaning. The chief nodded, looking away from the ground and at the wall. "Your feelings for Sora also have proven that you aren't a suitable partner for her." Davis's jaw nearly dropped when he heard that. "What?!" He shouted. The lieutenant looked at him. "You know, Davis. Your personal feelings for Sora. I can't have partners that are both good on the job and in the bed."

'Is he kidding me?!' Davis thought, his eyes widening. "You... You think Sora and I...?" Davis laughed weakly. "No! Lieutenant, I do NOT have feelings for Sora! Well... I do, but as a friend! We're not sleeping together or anything!" he yelled.

The lieutenant took in Davis's words and shrugged a bit. "Motimoya, our jobs practically revolve around sex, and I've been on the force nearly twelve times longer than you have. What makes you think that I can't see things like this?" he questioned.

"This is ridiculous," Davis stated, narrowing his eyes. "I don't have feelings for Sora," he said, his hands making fists. "...and I think it's complete bullshit that you'd take her away this easily!" The lieutenant held up his arms defensively. "Okay, Motimoya, calm down. You're right, I can't assign her a new partner that easily, but your reaction to this has proven my point."

Davis scoffed, his eyes darting from left to right. "What are you saying, lieutenant?" he inquired, although already knowing exactly what the lieutenant was implying. "I'm saying, Motimoya, that you're still Takenouchi's partner. You just need to watch yourself around her," he said gravely.

"Uh-huh... Like that's going to be a problem," Davis said sarcastically. He sighed, hearing his cell phone ring, and his hand reached into his pocket to grab it out. He looked at the ID: Sora. Davis looked at the lieutenant and turned away from him, pressing the talk button on his phone. "Hello?" he asked.

On the other end it was a very frightened and frantic Sora. "Davis!" she shouted. Davis mumbled something and made the phone go a little bit farther from his ear. "I'm in the office with the lieutenant. He told me what you trie-"He didn't finish his sentence because Sora yelled, "Davis! TK is in the E.R.! Something's wrong with him!"

&& HOSPITAL &&

The two detectives stood in awkward silence as the doctor paced around the hospital bed that TK lay on; his skin was extremely pale and he was barely breathing. Sora sat next to the bed while Davis was leaned up against the wall next to the door. "Detectives," the doctor said, shattering the silence.

"Yes?" Sora questioned, her gaze shifting from TK's unconscious body and over to the doctor's, her eyebrows rising. The doctor sighed heavily, placing her clipboard down on the bed. "We've gotten even more results from TK's blood tests. We found that he had pyelonephritis..."

Davis looked at the doctor, unsure of what she just said. "Wait a second, pyelonephritis? I don't remember what that is..." Sora looked at the doctor also unsure of what it was.

"It's a painless inflammation of the part of the kidneys in between filtering units..." The doctor said sadly, looking at the clipboard still on the bed. Sora and Davis exchanged looks between each other. "It could have been treated... but it wasn't. Detectives, I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Takaishi is dying from kidney failure."


End file.
